


Secret love song

by JaymiReignsAmbroseRollins3xox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7736602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaymiReignsAmbroseRollins3xox/pseuds/JaymiReignsAmbroseRollins3xox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Jared are in a secret relationship. Both wish they could shout it from the roof tops but cant. </p>
<p>Just something I came up with after the recent news from Jensen and Dannell</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret love song

We keep behind closed doors  
Every time I see you, I die a little more  
Stolen moments that we steal as the curtain falls  
It'll never be enough  
As you drive me to my house  
I can't stop these silent tears from rolling down  
You and I both have to hide on the outside  
Where I can't be yours and you can't be mine  
But I know this, we got a love that is homeless 

They kiss one last time behind the closed door as the curtain falls. Knowing stolen moments are never enough. They get into the car and he drives the other to his house. Tears falling silently down both their faces. Both hiding on the outside. Where they cant be each others. 

Why can't I hold you in the street?  
Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't it be like that? 'Cause I'm yours  
Why can't I say that I'm in love?  
I wanna shout it from the rooftops  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't it be like that? 'Cause I'm yours

They both ask why they cant hold each other. Kiss each other whilst dancing to their song. Wishing it could be like that why cant it be like that. Both wanna shout it to the world from the roof tops. Cos they belong to each other. 

 

It's obvious you're meant for me  
Every piece of you, it just fits perfectly  
Every second, every thought, I'm in so deep  
But I'll never show it on my face 

Its obvious to them both its meant to be. Cos they fit together perfectly. Just like puzzle pices. Every though is about the other. But they never show it. 

I don't wanna live love this way  
I don't wanna hide us away  
I wonder if it ever will change  
I'm living for that day, someday  
When you hold me in the street  
And you kiss me on the dance floor  
I wish that we could be like that  
Why can't we be like that? 'Cause I'm yours, I'm yours 

Nither want to carry on this way. Hideing each other away. Both wondering if it will ever change. Liveing for that day. When they hold each other on the street. And kiss on the dance floor. Wishing they could be like that. 

Why cant we be like that?   
Cause I'm yours

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think   
> And no I'm not hateing on Danni its just something that came to mind after the annocement


End file.
